Frozen Secrets
by Krys-chan-sama
Summary: Okay, NOW I'm scared...I actually wrote a story, of my own free-will...and a Yuri-ish one at that! Basically a KagomeXSango...
1. Is It Love?

Frozen Secrets  
  
by: ThatKawaiiYoukai  
  
I always said that I'd be damned if I ever wrote a fic involving Yaoi/Yuri, but I decided to give it a shot. It might suck a little, but I'm not iliterate. If anything's screwed, it's the title. I was at a loss, before I even began this damn story. It's basically an KagomeXSango-ish fic, Kagome's POV. It's my first time writing a story like this, so I think you all know what to expect... ________________________________________________  
  
I don't know. Not anymore, anyway. When I look at her, I don't know what to do. I never really thought about loving Sango, although it did cross my mind a couple times, only not enough to even think about considering it. They were setting in though, those thoughts...  
  
I'm afraid.  
  
Afraid that, if I tell her, she'd laugh in my face, and mock me about confessing such a thing to her. Even though she's not like that at all, I'm still afraid of that chance. I wanna bring myself out, and just say what I feel, but how? It isn't everyday that a kid tells another girl "I love you" and walk away, like nothing happened. It'd be a hell of a lot easier, though. Every time I have enough nerve to even steal a glimpse of her, my hands and feet get cold, and the blood drains from my face. I often stutter, and blush, making a fool of myself. The worst part is, that Sango stares at me, watching my stupidity.  
  
Watching.  
  
Watching me twiddle my fingers, and desperately try to calm myself down. Watching me take deep breaths, and let them out. But worst of all, she's watching me spit out apologies, and run away, tripping over myself. I wonder sometimes, though. What'll happen if Inuyasha finds out? Even worse, what'll happen when he finds out?  
"Oswari!" I yell to the hanyou, who was pestering a man, barking out questions about the whereabouts of Naraku. Like a mere human would know, anyway. Miroku nods, disapprovingly. "Inuyasha, you will never learn." he says, not bothering to help him up. The man hangs his mouth open, and scrambles away, in fear of being killed.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"For being so impossible. You never give anyone a chance."  
  
Inuyasha grunts, and lifts himself up. "You let him get away, too? Gee, thanks Kagome. You're a REAL big help."  
  
"Don't be so selfish," Shippou put in. "she was only trying to help." he batted Inuyasha on the head, with his paw.  
  
Sango chuckles a little, and puts down her boomerang. "This isn't working, very well." she says.  
  
"Damn right." Inuyasha replies, one ear twitching slightly--the imput that he was embarrassed, only he was trying to play it off.  
  
Typical.  
  
I stetch one leg over the seat of my bike, in the beginning process to ride away, and go home. I was halfway on it, when Sango puts her hand on my shoulder, and raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Kagome? You're not going home now, are you?"  
  
I cock my head to one side, and blush. "Um, I was, I mean, I'll stay here...if you want me to..." She interrupts my stammpering with a light laugh. "Stay here, Kagome...I need you."  
  
She needs me? What does she mean by that?  
  
"You need me?" I ask, unsure of myself--for obvious reasons.  
  
"Sure. I need you to help me make sure Inuyasha and Miroku behave themselves." she winks. "Shippou and I can't do it all by ourselves, can we?"  
  
I look to the floor, and nod. "Anything for you, Sango-chan..." I say with uncertainty. ________________________  
  
"Kagome... It's too dark." Shippou says, clenching my shirt with his paw. It was twilight now, and the sun was going down, leaving the Feudal Era in complete darkness. I smile. "It's not dark." I say. "We've got stars, for light."  
  
"We'd have a lot more light, if that stupid Inuyasha hadn't put out that fire."  
  
"Shippou-chan. Don't worry. You've got all of us." Sango says, from afar. She adds the last remark with a yawn. "You've got Kagome, too. The most important of all of us."  
  
Once again, I can feel heat rise to my cheeks, and a tingle arces across my forehead as I desperately try to hide my embarrassment. "Sango-chan." I say, softly. Shippou shifted his weight, and squeaked a yawn. I looked down, and saw that he had fallen asleep--just like that.  
  
Lying him on my blanket, I stetch. I was just about to fall asleep, when I heard the faint whisper of Sango, calling my name. I look in her direction.  
  
"Hmm?" was all that came out of my mouth, because if I had said anything more, my voice would have cracked. Sango laughs, and I couldn't help to wonder, if she was laughing because she felt like it, or she was amazed at my utter stupidity. We sat there for a second, until Sango sighs, and begins to speak softly.  
  
"I miss him..."  
  
I raise an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she meant by him. For I second, I didn't know what--rather who she was talking about. Then I did.  
  
"Kohaku?" I ask, edgily.  
  
She nods, and for a minute, I knew she was going to cry. I clenched the hem of my blanket so hard, that my knuckles ached. I wanted to comfort her so much.  
  
But I was scared.  
  
"He was normal for that instant, before he was gone..." Sango continues. "Gone." she repeats. The last sentence she said sent uncomfortable vibes through my body.  
  
"My little brother is gone, forever."  
  
A weird strangling sensation was caught at my throat. I try to swallow it, but it stays. Suddenly, I feel myself crying. Crying uncontrollably, a soft wail. I was probably waking everyone up, but they still lay deep in their slumber. Only Sango hears my cries of despair. "Kagome?" she asks, in a slight trance of disbelief.  
  
I barely look up, consumed in my own state of well being. Actually, I don't know why I'm crying, really. I just am. "Kagome, are you alright?" Sango inquires, rising for her position. I nod a yes, and rub my eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." I manage to choke out.  
  
She must not believe me, because she wastes no time getting up. Her feet are lightly pounding on the ground, as she rushes toward me. She kneels down, and covers her mouth with her hand, gasping slightly.  
  
"I didn't make you cry, did I?" she asks, being fearful that my answer would most likely be yes.  
  
I don't say a thing. I sit there, rubbing my eyes, and breathing in her fragrance. It's cool, and calming. A lavender scent, I decide. I'm starting to get nervous; Sango's rubbing the edge of my shoulder: meaning she must be trying to comfort me. I'm beginning to get extremely tired, like on hot summer days, when there's nothing to do. I sniffle, and squint one eye in an entire different direction.  
  
"Well, are you?" Sango suddenly asks.  
  
I blink. "Wha?" I realize that she must have been talking the whole time, and I wasn't listening.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Sango repeats the question that I didn't hear.  
  
I nod, and she smiles. "Good." she replies, and gets up. "Get to sleep." she winks. "I bet we'll have some youkai to take care of tomarrow!"  
  
I lay down on my tatami mat, close to Shippou. It took awhile for sleep to find me, but when it did, I wondered if youkai were the only business we were both going to settle tomarrow.  
  
Or was it more?  
  
__________________  
  
Well, if you can't tell, that's pretty much the end of the first chapter. It took me at least 2 days to finish it, so look out for the second. 


	2. Bravery

Frozen Secrets  
  
by: ThatKawaiiYoukai  
"Kitsune-bi!" I can hear Shippou yell, faintly. I can hear the sharp 'whoosh' of Sango's boomerang, as she calls out her muffled battlecry. And I think I can hear the low growling of Inuyasha, preparing to slice his half-brother in two.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Behind a rock, hiding. Reluctantly following the orders of Inuyasha, even though I refused. I whine a little, because I can't hear them. Only the slight chuckle of Sesshoumaru, signifing that it was the end of Inuyasha's reign.  
  
"You really try hard, don't you, little brother?"  
  
Inuyasha doesn't say anything, and for a second, I thought he was dead. I don't dare look over the huge boulder, shielding me. I wish I had some arrows and a bow, that I could hit Sesshoumaru with, since he wasn't paying attention to the scared little ninth grader hiding behind a stone. But, that wouldn't work, seeing it almost got me killed last time, and Inuyasha hurt.  
  
"What the hell do you want from him?" Sango asks, bitterly.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiles, and turns to his brother, who is lying on the floor, with the Tetsusaiga by him--which is returning to the form of nothing more than a mere stick.  
  
"His life."  
  
I wince, and become frozen. I shut my eyes, and make a face. Making trails with my finger in the soft dirt, I listen hard for the rest of their conversation.  
  
"You're more inferior than those disgusting brothers, who killed my father." Shippou calls, clenching his fist.  
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asks, calmly, "is it that you have to be so tenacious in staying alive?"  
  
"It's my job to kill monsters like you." Inuyasha calls struggling to get up, before his own brother struck him.  
  
I can't take it. I slowly raise myself up, into a position where I can see them, but I'm risking my life doing it. For the first time, I can see that the clouds are dark as ink, and the wind was blowing hard.  
  
And me wearing a skirt.  
  
Sango steps in front of the hanyou, and tightened her grip on her boomerang. "If you ask me," she says, smirking, "it's you who won't give up." she holds out her weapon. "You want that sword." pointing to it, she continues. "But you can't have it."  
  
Sesshoumaru nods disapprovingly, and looks to Sango. "Annoying little runt, aren't you?" he smirks. "Sticking up for a half-demon. That is revolting."  
  
I can see Inuyasha raging in silence. Grabbing the Tetsusaiga, he searches for its pulse. But, I can tell it isn't coming to him. The sword is still a stick. Shippou tries to distract Sesshoumaru for an instant, by throwing a stone, hoping to break his armor. His eyes fall onto the fox demon. "You like to play games, don't you?" he inquires. Shippou growls furiously, and throws another rock. The full demon chuckles again, and turns around, not bothering to take up on Shippou's challenge.  
  
"Little brother," he says, pushing Sango to the ground, "you seem to always have your friends protecting you... Always keeping you alive, at least for one more second..."  
  
One more second.  
  
I swear, I could have screamed at that point, but I kept my mouth shut.  
  
Sesshoumaru prolonged with his disturbing statement, "How am I ever going to get rid of you, with all your friends surrounding you?" he faltered, then smiled. "I have an idea." There was something in his voice, that made my blood freeze. I could sense a mix of tranqulity and anxiety. And as long as I live, I will never forget what he said next:  
  
"Kill them." his cold eyes looked upon Sango. "Why don't we start with her?"  
  
I squeak, and it feels like my insides are ripping apart. My heart pounds faster, and harder with each breath I take. My eyes are beginning to water, and my blood is boiling. As much as I want to run to her, and put myself in danger, my anger holds me still. I can only watch as Sesshoumaru ends Sango's life. I pound on the rock, making as much noise as I can. But the sound is so dull, even I can't hear it. I close my eyes, and listen for that one word, that struck pain into my heart.  
  
"Die."  
  
Then it's over, no more sound. No more wind, or lightning. Nothing. I open my eyes, and peer over the rock. In panic, I can see that Sesshoumaru isn't there. I rush to the dead tree where the horrible scene, that still played in my mind, took place. In the center of the ground, I see Sango's boomerang, and pick it up. A warm sticky substance transports to my hand.  
  
Blood.  
  
Running to her, and Inuyasha, it takes me awhile to notice that they are breathing. I hold Sango in my lap, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Sango?" I ask, crying again. I'm suprised to hear a light response. I sniffle, and rock back and forth. My teardrops fall onto her face. "C'mon, Sango." I say, with a slight laugh in my voice. "You can't die, not now. You're a Youkai Tijiya, remember?" I shake her a little, hoping it would get her to rise. She smiles, and still talks. "It's not so bad." she whispers. "At least I won't be alone." she hesitates. "At least, at least I can be with my brother..." I'm trembling with exteme fright. She coughs, and chuckles. "But I want you to know something, Kagome." she says, and bekons me to lean closer. "Yes?" I wiped my eyes, and shook, cried some more and--  
  
"I love you..."  
  
And I think my heart stopped. 


	3. Confessions

Frozen Secrets  
  
By: ThatKawaiiYoukai  
"What?" I ask, hardly able to breathe. "What did you say?"  
  
She smiles. "I thought that was going to be your reaction." From afar, I hear a light cough. Inuyasha's sitting on a mound of dirt, covered in it. I turn to him, screaming. "Inuyasha! Sango...she's...she's...!" I'm crying again. To think, Sesshoumaru did this....and to think....Sango is here, dying in my arms.  
  
"I'll kill him..." I say in anger. "I swear, I'll kill him for what he did to you!" I know I can't do that, seeing that he's a full youkai, and I'm a human. Sango tries to calm me down.  
  
"Shhh...Don't do that. I'll be fine, don't worry." she says, coughing, and trying to get up. But I knew she couldn't--she was hurt.  
  
"Dammit, Inuyasha!" I say, ready to rip his eyes out. "Get the hell over here!" I scream, still crying. It was the first time, I actually cursed out of pure fury. I could care less. Sango was dying, and I couldn't do anything to help her live.  
  
Even Inuyasha looks at me, bewildered. It takes him awhile to stand up, he too was hurt. "What the hell happened to her?" he asks, pointing at the blood stain on Sango's shoulder pad. I glanced at it. That must be where Sesshoumaru hit her.  
  
"And where's Shippou?"  
  
I can't believe it. Inuyasha would rather search for Shippou, than to help Sango live. "Inuyasha! I love her!" I shriek. "You can't just let her die! Not like this!" Now, I can't breathe. I gasp, and wheeze.  
  
"I LOVE HER!"  
  
Inuyasha stares at me, as if that was the way he had looked when Kikyou shot him, and penned him to that tree. He tries to search for words, but can't find any. I look down at Sango, and gasp. She's lost conciousness. She seems so peaceful, shifting slightly, as she breaths. "Please, Inuyasha." I beg him. "Don't let Sango die."  
  
He sighs, and lifts her up from my lap. "We'll take her to Kaede. She'll be fine." I rub an eye, and nod. I feel stupid, that I yelled at Inuyasha, and he didn't even know what was going on. "I'm sorry." I say, hoping he'll forgive me. I don't get an answer, just a nod, and grunt, as he slowly walks, carring the lifeless Sango on his back.  
  
_________________________  
"All I have to do, is patch up her wound, and give her some medicine." Kaede says, walking slowly to Sango, who was now awake.  
  
"Here." Kaede says. "Eat this." she hands a hot bowl of ramen to Sango, and turns around. I sit in a chair, twiddling my fingers, watching Inuyasha get his wounds treated, and yelling in agony.  
  
"Watch it, Kaede-baba!" he screams. "That hurts!" Kaede chuckles. "I think you're fine." she smacks Inuyasha on the back. "We must go. Sango and Kagome must...recoop." With that, she and Inuyasha leave, with Sango and I alone.  
  
"So." Sango says, slurping her ramen in the wooden bowl. "I'm fine now. Happy?" she smiles at me for a second, then adds the remark. "Ow." upon twisting her body too far, hurting her waist, that was bandaged. I'm afraid of talking about when I said that I loved her, so I decided to make a happier statement.  
  
"Is that good ramen?" I ask pointing to it. She nods. "Very good." she slurps some. "If you want any, I can ask Kaede to--"  
  
I interrupt. "No, that's fine. I'm not very hungry."  
  
Of course I'm not hungry. I had someone I loved, almost dying right in front of me.  
  
"Oh."  
  
We sit there for a minute in silence. I rub my hands together, till they become moist. "You know," I say. "I was worried about you, fighting with Sesshoumaru. Other than Naraku, he's the strongest youkai, in the Feudal Era."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." I look down. "I thought...I thought you were going to die." I wipe a bang from my face. "I would have to kill my own self, if that ever happened..." I feel embarrssed saying that all of a sudden. I expect Sango to stare at me. But, she doesn't. She laughs, in fact.  
  
"That isn't going to happen for a long time." she smiles at me, and then, pulls me close. "For a very long time." Then without warning, something happened that I had been hoping would ever since I saw Sango.  
  
Her lips met mine.  
  
That was it. She was kissing me, and I wasn't pulling back, or frightened. I was--happy. Happy that, she felt the same way that I did. She was kissing me, and I was enjoying it. And for that 1 second, I didn't give a damn about anything else. If Inuyasha walked in, or the Fuedal Era was being destroyed, I wouldn't care.  
  
Finally, Sango broke the kiss, and laughed. And I'll remember these words for the rest of my life:  
  
I'll love you forever, Kagome Higurashi. 


	4. My Needs, My Wants

Frozen Secrets by: ThatKawaiiYoukai  
I gasp, and my eyes become glassy. Blushing, I nod. "Thank you." I say, gently. "I...I love you too." I touch her face, and feel her warmth.  
  
"Forever."  
  
My secret had melted. It melted when Sango held me in her arms, and her warm lips had caressed mine. She closes her eyes, and sighs. "I've been meaning to get that out for awhile." she turns to me.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
A lump forms in my throat, but I'm not afraid to talk.  
  
"A very long time."  
  
The door creaks open, and Inuyasha steps in, snorting. "Kagome?" he asks, eagerly. "Are you done yet?"  
  
That didn't seem right at all. Are you done yet? It was too sexual. I turn to him. "No." I say, using gestures with my hands. "Don't you have something to do?" I falter. "Like find Shippou? He's probably crying right now, because he's lost."  
  
I didn't think this would actually happen, but I was trying to get him to go away.  
  
He twists his wrist half-way across his arm, and growls. "Fine." he turns around, and walks away, cursing silently.  
  
I smile nervously at Sango, who is still blinking at the door. I clear my throat, and wiggle in my seat. I stare at my green skirt, until I feel dizzy. When I look up at her, she's focusing on me now. I know what she's thinking: Why did you yell at Inuyasha like that?  
  
"I'm sorry." I immediately say.  
  
She swallows, and begins talking, and I know that she's going to talk about Kohaku, again. "It seems like, because he died, it's my fault. Like, when I do something wrong, I'm not being the big sister that I had meant to be."  
  
I cock my head, and wait.  
  
"I screamed at him."  
  
I raise both eyebows, and blink. "What?" I ask, hoping I had heard wrong, as if I couldn't picture someone as sweet as Sango yelling at her only brother.  
  
"I got mad." She pulls the blanket over her waist. "He wouldn't do what I said. And, I told him, if he wanted to be a good Youkai Tijiya like me, he would have to obey my orders."  
  
I exhale. "That's all?"  
  
She nods. "I screamed horrible things at him. Something that you wouldn't want to hear..." I thought of Souta, but I couldn't see myself screaming, or cursing at him.  
  
"After that," Sango continues. "I was a lot nicer, because I hated myself for doing that to Kohaku. But I guess what I did caught up with me, on that night when he died."  
  
I reach out for her shoulder, squeezing it. "It's not your fault." I whisper. "You--you didn't know..."  
  
I can hear a strange gurgling noise coming from Sango. Like she was drowning from the inside. Then, I knew she was crying.  
  
"I told myself that for the longest. But, I wouldn't--couldn't believe it. Because...somehow, I knew it wasn't true." Now she's crying uncontollably. Her face is red, and tears are streaking down her cheeks.  
  
"If only I had been nicer..." she rubbed her eye, and sniffed. "Well, I don't think there's any purpose in if-only's, is there?" she grins. "You know, Kagome? I...I wish I was more like you."  
  
____________________________  
  
I lean over, and put my hands in the cold water of the lake. I stay in that position for awhile, staring at my reflection. I feel the heat disappear from my fingers, and move to my wrists. Sighing, I pull them out of the slightly murky water. "I think I better go home..."  
  
"Sorry, can't do that yet." a voice says behind me. I turn around, in confusion. "You still have to help me find the rest of those Shikon shards." the half-youkai points to me, almost accusingly. "You haven't forgotten, right?"  
  
"Is that all you think about?"  
  
"If it means being a full-youkai..." he nods. I sigh, and stand up. "What if I said that I was tired, and didn't wanna look for the Shikon shards?" I wipe my wet hands on the edge of my skirt.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You're not gonna help?"  
  
"In a nutshell, yes." I reply, then look around. "Where's my bike?" I start to walk off, but Inuyasha stops me. "Hey," he says, slowly. "I--I heard what you said..." he stops, then continues, "about...Sango..." he looks down to the floor, blinking.  
  
I stare at him, thinking. I swallow, but my throat still remains dry.  
  
"You remember that, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, I do...love her..." I look up, to see Inuyasha's amber eyes meeting mine. "Is that okay with you?" I ask gently.  
  
He snorts. "Sure, but I thought that you..." he stops. "Nevermind." he turns around. "Look," he says. "I'm gonna find those Shikon shards, if you're coming or not."  
  
I watch him walk away in awe, and for a moment, I didn't want Inuyasha to leave.  
  
As I turn to continue looking for my bike, one thought kept running through my mind:  
  
Even though I love Sango, was it Inuyasha the one I really wanted? Or did he want me? 


	5. Send Me An Angel

Frozen Secrets by: ThatKawaiiYoukai  
I'm still staring at Inuyasha, too frozen to go chase after him. I shiver with confusion. I turn around and run the other way, tripping over the root of an old tree. I don't bother to get up. Just when I thought I was all out of tears to cry, a warm one rolls down my cheek. I feel like dying--really, I do. The hot sun beats down on my neck, and after awhile, it starts to sting. I rub it hard, making it red. I sigh, and my breath quavers.  
  
"Why me?" I sniffle, sit up, and bury my face in my hands. Who am I supposed to love? Sango or Inuyasha?Suddenly, a shadow blocks the heat of the sun. I'm looking up, seeing that Miroku is raising his eyebrow. "Kagome- sama?" he asks, slightly perplexed, I can tell.  
  
"What are you doing on the ground?" He's fed up with me, already. He holds out on hand, signaling me to grab it. I sigh. "Nothing." I say. "Just thinking, that's all."  
  
"About Sango?"  
  
I gasp. "Wha--how did you know?"  
  
He smirks at me. "A monk knows all." I look to the floor. "I feel like my insides are tearing apart, and I want to pick just one...but, I can't." Miroku sits down in the shade, and bekons me to do the same. "I just realized that...I love Inuyasha, too. I always have, but does he love me back?" I look at the cherry blossoms that fell onto my knee. "I don't think he would really picture me straight." I shuddered at the word. Miroku smiles at me. "Yes," he says, slowly, almost as he were sad. "she is a very nice person...I too love her..." I felt shock rip through my heart. I felt like I had stolen Sango away from him--I felt like a thief.  
  
"You love her too?" I ask. He nods, and stands up. "But, there are a countless amount of women I can be with." he looks to me. "I have my choices." I giggle, slightly. Miroku leaves me under the big Sakura tree, and I sit and wait.  
  
___________________  
  
"Ouch!" I yelp, in pain, having the red and orange flames burn my thumb, a little. I drew it back quickly, seeing a small scar where the fire had been. I groan a bit, dropping both hands on the side of my thigh.  
  
"So much for a stove..."  
  
"KAGOME! Is the ramen ready yet?!" a certain half-youkai yells from across the room.  
  
"Be patient!" I yell back. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
I knew instantly that I had said the wrong thing. I turn around, and try to apologize. "Inuyasha, I--"  
  
"Keh." he stands up, and leaves, but not before he says: "I have no mother." I run after him, yelling to him to forgive me. "I didn't mean it!" I grab him by the shoulder, and look at him. "I'm sorry." I can tell he's mad...but gloomy, at the same time, creating a tender fire in his eyes. I wink. "C'mon, let's go eat that ramen, before it gets all puffy and gooey." I stick out my tongue, and make a face. Inuyasha laughs a little, and walks back to the room.  
  
I blink.  
  
I run after him. "Thanks." he says, gently.  
  
____________________  
  
"Good night, Kagome." Sango whispers in my ear. "Sweet dreams." I smile at her, but deep down, I felt like punching a whole through the tatami room door. She lays down, and yawns.  
  
"Sango?" I ask.  
  
"Hmm?" she replies, blinking at me.  
  
I twiddle my fingers, and blush. "What, what would you do if you loved someone...but then, you realized, that, you loved someone else, too? Wouldn't you be confused? Am I--I mean, who would you choose?"  
  
She smiles at me, and shifts her weight. "Well," she says, slowly, as if she was thinking about it herself, "if you love one person, you should love them, and hold on to them for as long as you can." she faltered. "But, if there's another person, you care for, you should let them know." she walks toward me, and whispers.  
  
"Let Inuyasha know."  
  
I gasp, again, but then relax, upon Sango putting her arms around me. "And until you tell him, I intend to hold on to you like this." she hugs me tighter.  
  
"Even if you do tell him, I'm going hold you in my arms forever."  
  
"For all enternity." 


	6. Someone To Give My Heart To

Frozen Secrets  
  
by: ThatKawaiiYoukai  
"Kazaana!" Miroku can be heard, from somewhere nearby, and I stirr slowly. I feel a distinct warmness covering part of my neck. I look over, and blink:  
  
Sango was lying there, asleep, moving slightly. I swallow hard, and my mind races. Wh-what the hell did we DO?! I panic, thinking that we both had done something worse then cuddle together. I shift my weight, and sit up, slowly. But, still, I couldn't stop Sango from waking up. She opens one eye, then the other. She smothers a yawn, and looks at me.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome-chan." she says slowly, almost seductively, like we really were a couple. I swallow again, and wave shyly. "GoodmorningSango- chan..." I say in one breath. Smirking, Sango stands up, and stretches.  
  
"That was a good sleep, wasn't it?"  
  
I blush, and nod. I bite my nail, and take a deep breath. "Sango?" I ask, clearing my throat, and scratch my arm softly. "Wha--" I start, then clear my throat, again. "How...how do I talk to Inuyasha?" I rock slowly on my knees, and rub the sleep from my eye, as if it were a casual conversation. Sango raises an eyebrow. "You'll know when the time is right." she tells me, grabbing her Haraikotsu, and putting her ponytail in place. "Trust me. Just wait."  
  
____________________  
  
My hands get cold, as I try to blurt out the words, and then maybe even run away in time. "I've...been meaning to tell you this for a long time, and I thought if I didn't tell you, I'd probably go crazy..." I exhale, and blink. "Okay..." I say, slowly. "Well, I, um...for the longest time...I..." I scrunch up my nose, and take another deep breath.  
  
"I love you."  
  
No answer.  
  
I sigh with a sign of utter defeat. "Of course you wouldn't say anything." I cross my arms.  
  
"You're a tree!" I twitch, and ball up my fist. "I hate this!" In my fustration and confusion, I kick the tree with all the strength that I could possibly force into my foot. I'm so upset, that I swear, I could actually see the steam coming from my ears, like the cartoons that Souta watches. I grunt, and kick the tree again, only softer this time.  
  
"Gee, you really do have problems, don't you?" a familiar voice echoes behind me. "Taking your stupid human problems out on a poor tree." Inuyasha nods, disapprovingly, and walks toward me. I panic, and back up into the tree.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, defensely. "Do you always sneak up on me?" He shrugs, then snorts. "Why would I waste my time on you? You're just my Shikon shard detector, don't you know that?"  
  
Shikon shard detector?  
  
"IS THAT ALL THE HELL I AM TO YOU?!" I scream. "A DAMN SHIKON SHARD DETECTOR?!" Here I go again, saying curse words, but I can't help it. I know it isn't much strength, compared to a half-youkai, but I gave it my best shot at hitting him. It was kinda more of a push-to-the-ground kind of hit, then a real one. I start to run, crying. "And to think..." I say, when at a certain distance.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
After all that time, I thought that I was going to say those words with love, but instead, I said it with hate. With that, I ran off, not even bothering to see what reaction Inuyasha had on his face.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Kagome? Mama says dinner's ready!" Souta bounces up and down in my doorway. "We're having Yakisoba tonight!" he smiles this really big smile, and tugs on my sleeve. "Are you sick?" he puts his palm on my forehead. It's slightly clammy, like he's been outside all day, or playing video games. "Usually when we have Yakisoba, you're the first one in the kitchen." I sigh, and sit up. "I'm not hungry, Souta..." I say, and even that sounds melancholy. "Go tell that to Mama, for me, okay?" I manage to give him my best smile, to convince him that I'm not taking depression pills.  
  
"Are you mad at that doggy-boy?" he asks, cocking his head to the right. My eyes widen, and I blink. "No." I lie. "Of course not." I sigh. "I, uh...failed a math test."  
  
Souta shrugs, and runs out my room. "MAMA!" he yells, literally making Buyo fall over onto the kitchen table. "Kagome doesn't wanna eat! Can I have her half?" I roll my eyes, and plop back onto the bed, making it rock slowly. I look at the hands of my clock. 7:02. I close my eyes, and I fall asleep.  
  
When I wake up, its 7:35. I raise an eyebrow. "Only 20 minutes?" I ask myself. There's a dull knock at my door. "Kagome?" Mama's voice becomes slightly muffled, from behind it. "You have a visitor." I scrunch my mouth to one side, and open the door, to see a certain half-youkai's amber eyes staring at me. I gasp, and almost close the door...but something stops me.  
  
"What?" I ask, aggressively. "Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" He snorts, and lets himself in my room. "Look." he says, pointing to me, his nails literally gleaming. "The only reason why I came all the way over here," his ear twitches, but keeps going. "was to...apologize." he looks down, seeming ashamed. He rubs his shoulder. "But, you didn't have to hit me!" I smile, then laugh. "Well, I'm sorry, too." I smirk. "I didn't know that actually hurt!" We stare at each other, but neither of us feel awkward. Then, Inuyasha pulls me close, the same way that Sango did. And, just like her, Inuyasha kissed me, and he didn't let go. "I know you love Sango." he whispers. "But, I love you too." he hugs me tighter. "I always will, and nothing will tear us apart, right?" I nod. "Right." he answers for me.  
  
"Not even death itself." 


	7. Doubt

Frozen Secrets  
  
by: ThatKawaiiYoukai  
"Not even death itself." I repeat those words in my mind, over and over. My heart is beating extremely fast, and I think that it going to pound out of my chest, and right into my throat. I gently push away from him, and brush away a single tear, that was running down my cheek. I look down at the white carpet, not daring to look at him.  
  
"Is this how it feels?" I ask, in a low, melancholy tone. "To have two people love you, and you don't know who to choose?" Finally, I stare at him. "Is it?" He blinks in misunderstanding. "What?" he asks. "What do you mean?" his ears tweak a bit, one going one way, and the other in a different direction. I tug on my sleeve, and bite my lip.  
  
"Why is it so hard?"  
  
"Well, now you know how I feel." Inuyasha says, kicking the floor, gently with his foot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everyday, I ask myself who I loved more." he grunts. "You...or Kikyou."  
  
"Me or Kikyou?"  
  
He nods. "I loved Kikyou more than anything, but when I was betrayed..."  
  
"It isn't the same! She's dead--!"  
  
"IT STILL HURTS!" he yells at me, then snorts. "It still hurts..." he sits down on my futon, and clutches his fist. I reach for him, but then stop. "I'm sorry." I say. I've been saying that a lot, since all of this has been happening. "I didn't mean to remind you of..." I stop, then turn my back. ..."her..."  
  
"Why..." Inuyasha tries. "Don't you come back?" he asks.  
  
"And come face to face with Sango?" I sigh, and make a distressed expression. "I couldn't...I can't." I sit next to the half-demon, and slightly lean toward him. Inuyasha lets out a defeated groan. "She already knows you love her." he stands up, his amber eyes gleaming. "Why the hell is it so damn hard for you?" he grabs my wrist, and pulls me off my bed. "C'mon, we're gonna settle this once and for all, so I won't have to see you mope around."  
  
Suddenly, I'm out of my room, going past Buyo, who's sleeping by my door, past Mama, who's waving goodbye, and saying to be home as soon as possible, and past Souta, who has dropped his doughnut, upon noticing that Inuyasha was in his house this whole time.  
  
I'm outside now, and Inuyasha's still leading me to the well. "In you go." he says, gently pushing my back, and making me fall into the black hole, my screams echoing against the wooden walls.  
  
__________________  
  
'Thump' is the first thing I hear after crawling out of the other side of the well. It was dull, but pretty loud. "Bastard Miroku must've been up to his old tricks again." Inuyasha infers. I sigh.  
  
"Obviously..."  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head, and sniffs the air, in hopes of finding Miroku and Sango, within a 5-mile radius. I run a little bit ahead, on tenderhooks that I could see them somewhere. Of course, I don't go beyond too much of 3 feet. I wasn't actually in a hurry to see Sango, anyway.  
  
"Hmph." I grunt. "Maybe we should go back." I say, already wanting to give up. "I still got dinner to eat, and I don't want Souta to devour all of it, without me."  
  
"You give up too easily."  
  
I nod, and groan overwhelmingly. "I'm not exactly eager to see the person I kinda have feelings for, you know..."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
I was just about to mutter the word "osuwari", when I heard a string of curse words. Some I couldn't even make out. "Bastard", and "Damn you", were barely even audible. But, still, I could tell...Sango. I whimper a little, and back up. "I can hear her..." I say. Inuyasha sniffs the air, and once again, pulls me. I squirm slightly, but quickly gave in to his tight grip on my arm. As I was being dragged around the Feudal Era, I couldn't help but think back to the conversation I had with Sango one night...  
  
"Kagome? Can I talk to you for a second?" she had said. "Do you have time?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, and nodded a yes. "Sure." I replied.  
  
She sighed, and made a face. "I saw him."  
  
Him? Kohaku?  
  
"You mean him?" I asked, and she shook her head.  
  
"What? How did you...?"  
  
"In my dreams..." she shifted her weight. "If he's supposed to be dead, why is it that I'm constantly reminded of him?"  
  
I looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry you've lost him--"  
  
"I didn't lose him," Sango interrupted. "He was stolen from me."  
Now looking back on that conversation, I wonder how she feels. 


	8. Ashiteru, Sangochan

Frozen Secrets  
  
by: ThatKawaiiYoukai  
"Oh, there you are." Sango says, dropping a half-conscious Miroku to the ground. "I was wondering where you two were." she smiles. We're all silent for a second, and nothing is heard, except the wind rushing into the trees. Inuyasha breaks the stillness, seeming annoyed.  
  
"I don't have time for this."  
  
I find myself staring at Miroku, who was still lying on the ground. "What'd Miroku do now?" I ask Sango, raising an eyebrow, and expecting him to wake up at the sound of his name.  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
I smirk creeps from around the corners of my mouth. I sit down in the mix of brown dirt, and green grass, and Sango does the same. Inuyasha gives up, and drags Miroku away.  
  
There's scattered fidgeting as both Sango and I think of things to say. "It bugged me." I mutter. Sango looks up. "What?" she asks, confused.  
  
"It bugged me." I say again. "That it took me all this time...to tell you..." Sango doesn't say anything, so I set all my focus on the colors of the Earth. Green. Brown. Green. Brown. Green. Brown.  
  
"Really?" she says. I nod. There's a cherry blossom petal in a close distance. Green. Brown. Pink. Green. Brown. Pink. Green. Brown. Pink.  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
The green, brown, and pink all melt together. "Me too." I let the words fall into my lap. Right then, those two words were harder to say, then figuring inequalities in math. I take a deep breath, hoping it will calm me down, only when I exhale, it sounds more like air escaping from a balloon. I jump; Sango laughs.  
  
"Nervous?" she asks.  
  
I blink, and become foggy, and lost. "No...I...yes...wait..." I give up quickly, before I make a fool of myself. "I don't know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?" I ask. The idea crosses my mind that I shouldn't have said huh, and that Pardon me would've been better.  
  
"Why are you nervous?"  
  
Too late.  
  
"Should I?" I ask. "Be nervous?"  
  
She nods. "No. I don't think so." I go back to look at the ground. Green. Brown. Pink.  
  
I smack the inside of my thigh lightly, in slow motion. "Inuyasha brought me here." I say. "Well, dragged me here, actually."  
  
"You didn't wanna come?"  
  
I blink. "Well, it's not that I didn't wanna come." I say. "I, I just wasn't sure that I should."  
  
___________________  
  
"How do people major in this?" I ask, staring blankly at my math book. I was home now, and trying to do what was left of my homework. "X=m+b?" I ask. "I always thought X marked the spot..." I shrug, and close the book with a dull 'thud'. Sango floats across the top of my mind. Chewing on my eraser, I sit and stare into space. On a clean piece of paper, in big letters, I write: Sango.  
  
After writing her name all over that same piece of paper literally 201 times, I pushed away from my desk, and wander into the kitchen. I opened the fridge. I closed it, and walked back into my room, feeling defeated already. I plop on my bed, and think. Inuyasha crosses my mind this time. I thought about the conversation we had, when Inuyasha had yelled at me, for talking about Kikyou disrepectfully.  
  
"IT STILL HURTS!"  
  
I must've sat there for an hour, but no matter how long and hard I thought, I couldn't figure it out.  
  
How could 3 words put Kikyou into her final resting place? 


	9. Thoughts That Came To Mind

Frozen Secrets  
  
by: ThatKawaiiYoukai  
"It's another youkai!" someone yells behind me. I groan and walk faster, hoping they aren't coming after me with a big pointy stick. I yawn repeatedly, considering I didn't sleep at all last night. Suddenly, I'm running. Past the rice crops, and the streams. I guess I'm looking for something, or someone. I hear muffled hands clapping, a whistle trilling floating by, and the weak sputtering of applause. I couldn't understand why everyone was so happy all of a sudden. Why everyone was so happy, and I was so confused.  
  
I remember sitting in bed last night, and trying hard to fall asleep, but to no avail. I kept staring at my clock, and slowly look at the black hand turn to 12, then 1, then 2. Closing my eyes, and listen hard for the steady breathing of Buyo, sleeping soundly, at the foot of my bed.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. I slowly approach them, trembling slightly. "Kagome-sama." Miroku looks satisfied, seeing me. "Back again?"  
  
I nod. "Right." I say, softly.  
  
Inuyasha snorts at me. "I didn't think you'd come."  
  
Sango smiles, and I smile back. "Glad to see you're back, Kagome-chan." she says.  
  
I kick the ground. "Me too." I look at her, and realized something for the first time, and knew that Sango was right.  
  
I was back.  
  
__________________________  
The fire was cracking, as a few red, orange, and yellow flames escaped, and became apart of the night air. I sat there, almost hypnotized by its colors and heat. I don't say anything to Sango, and she doesn't say anything to me. Everyone was asleep, and I was thinking about doing the same thing, but something stops me. I know she knows I'm nervous. I've always been nervous around her. It's something that I'll never get over. It took all I had to even say, "Sango, I like you."  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asks, suddenly. "Aren't you cold?" she looks attentively at me.  
  
"No." I lie. "Not really."  
  
She nods, and begins to rock back and forth, slowly. I think about putting all my focus on something, but there aren't any significant colors that I can concentrate on.  
  
"I feel like I'm losing." I say finally, without even knowing I said it.  
  
Sango blinks. "What?" she asks. "Losing? Like a game?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"What are you losing?" she asks, leaning into listen to what bizzare answer I give.  
  
"I don't know." I look at Sango's eyes for any sign of impatience, or anger, but there is none.  
  
Just curiousity.  
  
"I feel like," I continue. "If I choose you over Inuyasha, then..." I stop. "Never mind." I say, defeated. "I don't know." A warm, single tear rolls down my cheek, onto my skirt, making a dark spot, where the tear had fallen.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Sango asks, concerned.  
  
I nod.  
  
She shifts her weight, leans toward me, and hug me. "It's okay, Kagome." she says.  
  
"I'll be afraid too." 


End file.
